Corbenic Competition
by Lady-of-Nolava
Summary: Balin want to steal the holy grail to bring back mordred. Its in a secret room at corbenic mansion. Elaine and Lancelot had a child, Galahad. Balin want to kill galahad, for if he is born, the grail will be his. Balin injures Elaine.
1. Chapter 1

Corbenic Competition

Corbenic Competition

**Quest for the Immortal Holy grail**

Hey Will what you doing this holiday?" I asked.

"Oh, visit my greatgranduncle Pelles Fisher King in his mansion. It's called Corbenic. I know, sounds funny, but still…" Will muttered into my face.

Elaine threw a pillow at me. "Get a room, will you?"

"This _is _my room, idiot!" I jested. That's right, some fun for the heroes that just saved the world. "Elaine, I gotta talk to you."

We moved into a more private corner. "Shoot." She said.

"When Agravain brought back the evil you, you were kinda pissed at me. Because Jennifer said it's my fault for existing and making Will like me, causing you not to have a role in this… King Arthur thing? So, do you want me to stop seeing Will? For our friendship, I would do anything. I just don't want you mad at me." I said.

"Are you kidding? I want you to be happy. If I really loved Will, I'd want him to be happy. And face it, he is only happy with you. Not pretty Jennifer, not funny Elaine, just serious Nancy. OK? You don't have to be a goddess or Nancy Drew to know he's seriously fallen for you," Elaine said.

"Thanks!" I hugged Elaine.

"Oh, by the way, I want to tell you something. Lance and I, well, we're together." Elaine said.

"You are? Omigod, that's great!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but… Look, we did it. We used a condom. But, I'm pregnant." Elaine sai.d

I felt blood draining away from my face. "What about your parents? Your parents aren't exactly the award winners for Most Understanding Parents of The Year."

"I know, but I can't bear to abort my baby, or give it up for adoption. Either way, it will feel unloved and abandoned. I'm gonna marry Lance." Elaine said.

I know we're twenty-five, we're adults now, but still. Marriage? Elaine wanted to be an actress. Now she's a waitress. And she's gonna be a mom soon. Well, Lance isn't exactly a caring guy. What if he abandoned her? I will personally decapitate and dismember him.

"So, how many months now?" I asked.

"Two," Elaine whispered. "I only told you. He might look like a playboy, but he's being really sweet. He treats me well. I think we might have a future together. And since the whole King Arthur craze

has ended, we might live normally."

Yeah, I sure hope it will end here. But no, since when has the battles between good and evil ever ended? It is going on, and it will go on. Right until the end of the world. So far, we had victory. "Well, when your baby's born, I'll be the godmother. I had a feeling it's gonna be a boy! So what do you call the baby?"

Elaine rubbed her tummy gingerly. "Gary if it's a boy, Elane if it's a girl. Ela from my name and Lane from Lance name."

"Well, I think I'm gonna do it with Will when we go stay in his greatgranduncle's mansion." I said.

"Are you and Will getting married?" Elaine asked.

"Gosh, no. I wouldn't want to marry now. Besides, I'm going to Oxford to get my PhD in Biologys. For three years, at least. This is just a casual relationship." Call me prude, but I had never done it before. Even though I am twenty-five. "How does it feel like?"

"Well, Lance is like a stallion, hard and fast. But I like it. Hope you enjoy it, huh!" Elaine laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Will asked.

"Oh, just talking about if we can go to your greatgranduncle's mansion." I said.

"Of course you can go! And Nancy, we're gonna share a room…" Will looked at me with his puppydog eyes. "Let's get back to what we're doing before?"

"I can't wait to go to Corbenic!" Elaine murmured.

I sat up suddenly. "Corbenic. No. Wait, this can't be happening! Not again!"

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

I snatched the encyclopedia all about King Arthur and flipped. "Corbenic. Pelles. Fisher King. I'm sure I read it before. Guys, look at this!"

Lancelot and Jennifer came and looked at the page, along with Elaine and Will.

"'Corbenic has a town, and a bridge which Sir Bedivere of the Strait Marches swears to defend against all-comers for a year, for love of Pelles' daughter Elaine.' So technically, Elaine, you are the greatgrandcousin of Will or something? 'Elaine's father Pelles was prophesied to be the grandfather of the bearer of the Holy Grail. He wanted the father of the future Grail hero to be the bravest and most chivalric knight. When Lancelot paid a visit to Corbenic Castle, Pelles saw the chance to make true the prophecy. He ordered Morgan le Fay to give Lancelot a potion to make him unaware of his doings. With the aid of a magical disguise and potion, Elaine appears as Guinevere to Lancelot and twice tricks him into sleeping with her. From this union, she becomes the mother of Galahad, the Grail knight.'" I said.

Elaine looked horrified. "Lance was drunk when we did it! Lance, I thought you loved me! And yes, I'm pregnant now! I was thinking about marrying you! Don't tell me you love Jennifer after all this!"

Lance looked embarassed. " Well, Lily did gave me some martinis or two, and I really didn't know at that time that I was doing it with you. I'm sorry. Look, I will pay for the abortion—"

Elaine ran out of the room. "Go to hell, Lance," I snarled as I ran after Elaine. Why do everything always go wrong? Why can't we be ordinary people? Instead, we're a bunch of kings, queens, knights, and elfin goddess in mythology. And you thought I need to go counselling?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Four

I found Elaine in her room, crying. "Are you OK, Elaine? I helped you punch Lance in the face. He just sat there, stunned, taking it all in."

"What am I going to do now, Nancy? Nobody ever liked me. Even though I'm supposed to be ravishing, all they want is Jennifer. Or you. Eveybody I loved don't love me back. Look at Lance, look at Will! Maybe I should just commit suicide! I know you don't want me to, because this child is the bearer of the Holy Grail. Even so, you all just want what I have, not me. How am I supposed to raise a child on my bloody own? I have no stable career, no money, no husband… What can I do?" Elaine wailed, clutching at me.

"Elaine, remember what happened last time when we stopped trusting each other, and let jealousy and petty feuds get in the way of our friendship?" I asked. Elaine nodded. "We almost lost each other, and the world almost ended. So, with unity, comes strength. Now, I want you and Lancelot to talk it over. I'm sure with time, Lance will change into the man you want him to be."

Elaine smiled weakly. "Hey, if I'm related to Pelles Fisher King, does that mean I can inherit his money?"

Laughing, we went back into my room, to play cards with William and Jennifer. Lance has slunked off to the pub. Jennifer looked very embarrassed as she apologized to Elaine.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know why all the guys are obsessed with me. Believe me, Elaine, it's not as grand as it sounds. Guys fighting over you like dogs. Looking at you as though you're a tasty chunk of meat. Nobody likes me for who I am. It's all 'How pretty Jen is!' and 'She's hot!'" Jennifer said.

Elaine smiled, and the tension in the room eased.

"Welcome, friends of William. I hope you will enjoy your stay here." Pelles Fisher King said. We gazed in wonder at the wide mansion. Flowers were blooming, the lake is clear, and the rooms are grandly furnished.

"Hail, the Fisher King. This is Nancy Lake," Will gestured at me, "Jennifer Gold, Elaine Harrison, and Lance Hoff." We all waved at him. Pelles Fisher King gave us the once-over.

"With great power comes great responsibility huh, Lady of the Lake? I know I can depend on you to look after William in times of peril. When I'm gone, I'll need someone to rely on." Pelles Fisher King said to me.

"Elaine, poor daughter. Never give up, for the day when you bear your fruits' labour will be the day your dreams will come true." Pelles said to Elaine.

He moved on to Lance. "Lancelot, the Knight in Shining Armour.

You've not been very gallant, I'm afraid. Heartbreak everywhere you go. Do not love what your eyes tell you, but follow your heart. In that way, you might prevent your tragic demise and the death of your beloved. If you follow your heart, you might save the world yet."

"My queen, Guinevere. Life has not been easy for you. You are sick of breaking people's hearts. When will you find your true love? Yet, the answer will be right in front of you. And that's not a rhetorical question."

"Finally, Arthur, my dear. You have seen horrors others can only comprehend. You lost so much by constantly fighting the forces of evil. But now, with your love by your side, you can finally lay your weary head down. Remember, if the end came, face it bravely, and you will be in the sweet land of Avalon." Pelles Fisher King went back to William. "Now go and unpack your stuff. I'll send someone to show you where the dining hall and library are. Lunch will be at 1. See you then." He left, support by his servant as he hobbled with his cane.

We were all puzzled by his cryptic talk. Does he know about Avalon High? Can he see the future?

"Wow, Will, your greatgranduncle sure is weird. He sounds like a wise man. What's up with the cryptic message?" I asked.

"I don't know, but maybe he's just approving our relationship?" Will smiled, hugging me. We were just about to kiss when someone knocked on our door.

I opened the door and saw a cute young boy of 3. "Hey, little guy, what's your name?" I cooed.

"Peter! Don't rush off on your own!" A man shouted sternly. Will's eyes lit up when he saw him.

"Uncle Hector! What are you doing here? Nancy, this is my Uncle Hector. He had raised me up ever since my parents divorced. Nancy, my girlfriend." William announced. I beamed foolishly.

"Will!" A mischievous-looking man of the same age as Will came barreling over to them. They began coming to each other like in a football match. "Will!" I gasped.

"'S Ok, Nancy. This is Kay, my childhood friend, he is my cousin. So, Uncle Hector, who is Peter?" Will asked.

"Oh, my new son," Hector replied casually.

Will's jaw dropped. "How many sons do you have now? 5 years away from you, and you got a son!"

Hector's mouth tightened. "Well, Pella St. Arthur is no longer my son. I disowned him when I saw him violating a girl."

I was shocked to discover that Pella was Hector's son. But relieved to see Pella has turned his attention away from me. But I pity the girl he violated.

"Hey, cute guy!" Elaine came and picked Peter up. "What's your name?"

"Percival!" Peter gurgled.

We all looked shocked. Another character in the Avalon Saga?

Elaine remained unruffled. "Oh hey, Uncle Hector. You must be Sir Ector, right? I am Elaine of Fisher King, my mother was your cousin by marriage. Hey Peter, I've got a baby inside me. Do you wanna play with it?"

Peter smiled angelically at her. "No, bab_ies_. Twins!" He shouted happily.

Elaine, Will, and me looked shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Four

"Twins?" Elaine looked horrified. "How can I ever bring up 2 kids on my own?"

Kay tried to laugh it off. "Hey, I'm sure my bro is just blabbing nonsense. I haven't introduced myself, have I? I'm Kay, Will's cousin. Peter's my annoying kid brother, Hector's my dad. You must be the ravishing Elaine, right? Will has told me so much about you."

Elaine smiled shyly. She is happy that someone is paying attention to her.

"Wait, Will, you told Kay so much about Elaine? What about me?" I asked.

Will looked embarrassed. "Oh, that was way back when I was going out with Elaine."

Kay looked curious. "Way back? But you never ever told me about Nancy! Anyway, if you gave up Elaine, it's your loss. I'd take her." He and Elaine went off, hand in hand.

I can't help but to feel jealous. 3 years I've been with Will, and he has never told Kay about me? "Well, I'm going to do some research in the library. Have a nice time catching up with Kay." I went off alone, hurt.

I was walking through the corridor when I heard a scuffle. Running, it led me to Jennifer's room. "Jen, you alright?" I called. There was no reply. The door was open. I entered and saw Jen in the arms of a mysterious masked guy.

"Balin! What are you doing with Jen? Put her down or else!" I shouted.

"Or what?" Balin jeered. I was surprised to find him still alive.

"I thought you were dead! Is Balan dead too?" I asked.

"That was for you to guess and me to see. Well, when you went back in time, Balan and I became alive. Only Agravaine and Lily Fay got in jail. They couldn't come personally, so they sent Balan and me. And _this_ time, Lady of the Lake, we're aiming for more than just your head." Advancing, he picked up his shotgun. No good old-fashioned knightly chivalry of not attacking a defenseless damsel. I looked around futilely for weapons, but to no avail.

"Nancy, what's the matter?" Will barged in. His jaw dropped as he saw Balin. "Wha—"

"Bye bye, Arthur!" Balin dropped out of the window. Running there, we can't catch a glimpse of him. I dropped to the floor as I saw a piece of fluttering paper. It was torn from a book Jennifer was doing research on from the library. Looking at the corner, it appears to be from _Top Ten Facts You Don't Know About The Holy Grail_. In her own hand, it says "somewhere in Corbenic Castle, the Holy Grail is hidden".

"Oh no!" I exclaimed. "Balin and Balan's after the Holy Grail! Jennifer knew it! I don't know how long Jennifer can hold out if they torture her!"

Will looks enraged. "Let's all gather and go out, OK?"

We ran to the front gate and saw a devastating sight. All our cars' tyres had been slashed. "Looks like Balin had made sure we can't make it out for help," I said grimly. Corbenic Castle was 20 kilometres from the nearest house. As it was huge and among wild moors.

"What's going on?" Elaine, Kay, and Lance rushed out. They stopped short as they caught sight of the cars.

"That's what's going on. We'd better talk to your greatgranduncle, Will." I said.

We met Pelles Fisher King in his studyroom. Lance, Will, Elaine, Kay, Hector, and Peter were present. "Do you have another copy of _Top Ten Facts You Don't Know About The Holy Grail_?" I asked, cutting straight to the chase.

"Unfortunately, that book was banned from printing just after publishing a few 100 copies. Its facts are too controversial for the general public to take in. Throughout the ages, many copies were destroyed by the church fanatics. And Balin, unfortunately, has mine." He said.

"How do you know it's Balin?" I asked.

"I am the original Fisher King, Lady of the Lake. In my realm, I have the power to foresee events. I know not when they would happen, or if it would happen at all, and I can't prevent it. It is not my will to change thy destiny. Balin is planning to locate the Grail and resurrect Mordred. Balin and Balan are loyal to Mordred, they would never have believed that Agravaine and Lily Fay would betray Mordred." Pelles Fisher King announced.

"Well, then please tell us what is going to happen!" Lance cried out. He must be very besotted with Jennifer. Elaine looked displeased, but when she glanced at Kay, her gaze softened. But now is not the time to dwell on our love life!  
"I am bound by blood oath not to meddle in fate. If I do, the forces of evil will seize the loophole and gain power. I am the lodestone," Pelles Fisher King looked weary and sad, like an old man, not a powerful seer.

"Knight me, Will." It was Peter who spoke up. "Father, it is time for me to accept my destiny."

"Knight you? Destiny? Peter? What's going on?" Will cried.

Pelles Fisher King sighed. "Peter is Percival's reincarnation, Will. He is the Protector of the Holy Grail. If you find it, he will know what to do when the time comes."

"Why have you never told me about this, greatgranduncle?" Will demanded.

"Well, Will, you were not really inclined towards the stories of King Arthur as a kid, are you?" Kay asked slyly.

Will blushed. He once thought they were nonsense.

"Even though I am the Guardian of the Holy Grail, I only know of it's existence here, not where precisely it was held. I will go through the Holy Grail manuals and try to decipher its whereabouts," Pelles King Fisher said.

"OK, then. The Quest of the Holy Grail begins now! King Arthur, The Fisher King, the Lady of the Lake, Sir Lancelot, Sir Ector, Sir Kay, and Elaine of Corbenic form the Fellowship!" Lance enthused, pumping his hand up in the air. He must have watched too much Lord of the Rings. Wait, when did a guy like Lance watch Lord of the Rings? How did he know our true names? Did he even research?

Lance, looking stunned, lowered his hand. He gulped. "I don't know what I was talking about, but, let's give them hell!" With that, he led the race to the library. Since when did Lance voluntarily go to the library?!


End file.
